


Second Gender

by Emiririi



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alpha Walter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, M/M, Omega Jesse, Protective Walter, Romance, Slow Burn, scared Jesse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiririi/pseuds/Emiririi
Summary: Suppressants; considered a marvel in science when they were created almost 30 years ago. But recently, with the smaller amounts of omegas, and with little to zero representation of them as government officials, a law was passed, prohibiting the use/manufacturing of suppressants. According to the government, it was considered, “unconstitutional,” due to the fact that it would hide the second gender of omegas, which alphas weren’t offered that option.And Jesse thought that was absolutely bullshit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’m pretty new to Breaking Bad, I started binge watching it about 2 weeks ago. And I’m not sure why I didn’t watch sooner. But anyway, I haven’t seen any stories centered on A/B/O dynamics for Breaking Bad, and decided I would try my hand at it. 
> 
> Oh by the way, I think I should mention that in this universe suppressants can completely hide omegas scents, but they still go through heats just not as bad. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading!

Suppressants; considered a marvel in science when they were created almost 30 years ago. But recently, with the smaller amounts of omegas, and with little to zero representation of them as government officials, a law was passed, prohibiting the use/manufacturing of suppressants. According to the government, it was considered, “unconstitutional,” due to the fact that it would hide the second gender of omegas, which alphas weren’t offered that option. 

 

Which Jesse thought was absolute bullshit. Like any alpha would actually hide that they were an alpha, just the opposite actually. Alphas flaunt their dominance like no fucking tomorrow, so the government tryna say that it isn’t fair is complete bullshit. Suppressants are pretty important for omegas; it protects them from asshole alphas, who try to take advantage. 

When the bill was going through the voting process Jesse was livid. And it didn’t go unnoticed by his beta, “friends.” 

“Dude, it’s just not fair, ya’ know?” Jesse said, trying to not sound scared completely shitless. 

“I mean, what does it matter for us though?” Questioned Badger, one of Jesse’s oldest friends.

“Yeah, dude. Not sure why you care so much.” Skinny Pete added, as he stubbed out his cigarette. 

Of course, Jesse never told Badger or Pete he was an omega. Only his parents knew, and with how they acted when he presented years ago, Jesse wasn’t quite willing to share his second gender with anyone. His parents practically forced him to go on suppressants. Jesse overheard him them the night he presented, they couldn’t believe their one and only son was an omega. After they had Jake, they were worried he would also be an omega, however their fears were relieved recently when he presented alpha.

“I’m just sayin’ it isn’t any of the governments business.” Jesse was terrified; he had a bad feeling that it was going to pass. Since he heard about those bitches tryna take away suppressants, he has been stocking up. Jesse wasn’t any stranger to drugs; he cooked a good amount of meth for a living. He had some connections, and was lucky to either trade meth for suppressants or buy it from not so great people. 

“The government is always in everyone’s beeswax,” Badger added, “like, why do they care if I take a little hit of crystal?” 

Pete nodded, “Yeah! Like, it ain’t bothering them!” 

“Well…that might be a little different,” Jesse used meth, but he understood why it was illegal. But suppressants? People like him depend on it, for their safety. “But yeah, the government just wants control, yo.” 

 

***

 

Jesse was right about his feeling, the law did pass. He was glad he had a small stock pile of suppressants to last him for a bit, but it wasn’t going to last. He needed to think of something, and fast; he didn’t have time to beat himself up about being an omega. Growing up, he was bitter about his second gender; but now he has come to terms with it, for the most part. 

Those connections Jesse had? Well, he really only had one, and that was all he really needed. Saul Goodman. He was a criminal lawyer, but he also had many connections with those criminals. Jesse had bought a good amount of suppressants off Saul, during the voting process, however once the law passed even the great Saul wasn’t able to get anymore. 

“What can I do for you today, my little ‘mega.” Saul joked, while sipping on his coffee.

“First off, don’t call me that. And second off, I’m not an omega yo, the suppressants are for friend.” Jesse said weakly, because he knew Saul wasn’t dumb. But he still didn’t want to admit what he was.

“Sorry, kid. But it’s dry out there.” Saul paused, “I wish I could help ya’… but there isn’t much I can do.” 

Jesse did his best to hide his frustration. 

“Nothing?” But Jesse already knew his answer.

“Look, if I find anything, I’ll let you know, okay?” Saul doesn’t like to get too attached to his clients; however despite that, he has a soft spot for Jesse, not that he will ever let the kid know. 

“Thanks...” Jesse sighed, feeling defeated. He wasn’t sure what his options were at this point. Once he runs out, his scent will be back. He couldn’t just hide in his house forever, but if he went out side he would just get unwanted attention from stupid ass alphas. God why was life so unfair, did he government really hate omegas? Jesse’s thoughts soon over took his emotions, and he began to cry into his oversized hoodie sleeves. 

“Uhh… hey don’t cry!” Saul went to his side on the couch, “I might know a guy, who knows a guy.” Saul was really sticking his neck out for him, but he didn’t really enjoy seeing an omega cry. Despite not being able to smell him, Saul knew, and that alone was enough.

“Really?” Jesse’s head perked up. “Like someone who manufactures them?” 

“Kinda, let me just get in touch with some people.” Saul said, as he reached over and ruffled Jesse’s hair. It surprised Jesse, to say the least, but he was having trouble pulling away, even while being on suppressants, he couldn’t help but enjoy being touched by an alpha. Which is why he was scared, Jesse couldn’t picture what he would be like once he ran out. 

“Well, I should go.” Jesse pushed himself off the sofa, and went towards the door, “Thanks Saul.”

 

“No problem kid, be safe out there, and remember if you end up in trouble, you know who to call.” 

 

*** 

 

Despite Jesse’s currently issue at hand, he still needed to cook; considering that it was his only way to make money. Him and his partner, Emilio cooked meth, and they were pretty kick ass at it. However, one day things didn’t go as planned. 

Jesse luckily had business to attend to, but his partner wasn’t as lucky and ended up getting busted, and their lab being raided. Fuck the DEA. Fuck the government. He just couldn’t get a break. Jesse sold what meth he had left from their last cook, but he was screwed considering the DEA took all his equipment. Fuck those assholes. 

That night Jesse sat on his bed, in his aunt’s old house, staring at his last handful of suppressants. It has already been about 2 months, and he really hoped his supply would have lasted longer. He hasn’t heard from Saul recently, which was discouraging because he was Jesse’s only hope. There have already been reports of omega harassment; not as many as Jesse would have thought there would be. Probably because most were too scared to even leave their home, or were already mated.

Jesse thought about the idea of mating before. He has many of times, especially after the new law passed. It would be so much easier than having to take suppressants; even Saul mentioned it one time. But Jesse shut that down, because there was no way in hell he’d become some alpha’s bitch. He’d rather never leave his house, except he couldn’t do that. So he was stuck in quite the pickle. 

Suddenly, thinking of the devil, his phone rang. “Yo.” Jesse answered, hoping for good news. 

“Hey kid, come to my office tomorrow, we should talk.” Saul said. 

“Cool, I’ll be there first thing tomorrow.” Jesse couldn’t help but be excited. He needed something, whether it is another month supply or if Saul knew someone.

“Alright, get some sleep.” Then Saul hung-up, Jesse really wanted to ask but he knew better than to talk about illegal shit over the phone, he wasn’t that dumb. 

 

***

 

Jesse woke up early that morning; he was hoping there was some good news today. He really fucking needed it, after those last couple months. He still had some cash from his last cook, just in case. 

He was feeling nervous, because it could have been bad news too. Maybe Saul would tell Jesse he should give up, but screw that. Jesse would just need to work harder to figure something out. He got dressed, and downed a suppressant dry. 

Jesse got there right as they opened, so it wasn’t too busy yet. He didn’t bother signing in or whatever, just went straight to Saul’s door. His nerves were going nuts. He could seriously use a hit at the moment. 

“Morning,” Saul greeted from his chair.

Jesse didn’t want small talk right now, “So, what you got for me?”

“Let me just say you owe me big time for this.” Saul reached into his desk, and pulled out a paper. “I had to pull a lot of strings, but I got a nice little recipe for you.” 

Jesse scrambled cross his office and pulled the paper out of his hands. “What is this? This just looks like, some sciencey stuff.” 

“Yes Jesse, that is some, “sciencey stuff,” but this right here could be your lifetime supply of suppressants.” Saul proudly said. 

“I can make suppressants with this?” Jesse almost couldn’t believe how happy he was feeling, but then it crashed down on him, “I don’t even know what these chemicals are.” It was like another language. 

“Well, find someone who does. I’m no help here, I just got the recipe. But I can guess if you know someone who is knowledgeable in chemistry; this would be a cakewalk for them.”

Chemistry. One of the many classes he flunked during high school. It just wasn’t interesting enough for Jesse. Then it hit him, Mr. White! He would totally know what this shit means. But then Jesse remembered that Mr. White always had a stick shoved up his ass, and was a total nerd. No way would he help Jesse do something illegal, especially since he hated Jesse. What a bitch. 

“I’ll think of someone,” Jesse paused, “How did you get this anyway? Wouldn’t this be, I don’t know, locked up in a vault or something?” 

“As I said, I have connections. But trust me; you are very lucky you know me. Only people very high up know how to make this.” 

While Jesse didn’t have no fucking clue what it said, he was feeling a little relieved. It was something, and compared to an hour ago he had nothing. It was a start.  
“How much do I owe you?” Jesse pulled out his wallet. He probably couldn’t afford whatever Saul was gonna charge for this, but Jesse’s good for his word. 

“Don’t worry about it now, kid. You got a lot on your plate.” Saul gave him a small smile. 

“Dude, are you sure? Man, thank you so much Saul.” Jesse could feel the familiar sting from his eyes, but no fucking way was he gonna cry in front of Saul again.

“Seriously, don’t sweat it. But hey, if you actually end up making it, just remember that you will be the only one producing it. I’m sure there are many omegas out there that will be looking to buy, if some were to be available, if you catch my drift.” 

That didn’t seem like a bad idea, of course Jesse would need to find a partner who was science smart first though. But there would definitely be omegas other than him wanting suppressants.

 

***

 

Jesse had to act fast; he invited Badge and Pete over, because maybe they were secret science nerds? 

“I don’t know man, this looks like some pretty complicated shit.” Pete stared hard at the paper, like he would suddenly know the answer. 

“Yeah dude, this is like, scientist stuff or something.” Badger added. 

Jesse had no idea why he thought these two would be of any help.

“What is this for, anyway? Is it like, a special type of meth or something?” Pete questioned, suddenly getting excited. 

“Yeah that must be it!” Badger agreed. 

“Yeah, that’s what it is. A brand new recipe for meth, hell, maybe it will even be blue.” Was meth all his friends cared about? Jesse certainly isn’t no saint, but damn. His friends were meth heads. They clearly didn’t know what this was, and Jesse would keep it that way. They’d just question him. 

Pete and Badger stuck around for a few hours, they smoked a little weed but it was Jesse had at the moment since he had to sell all his meth. Once the weed was all smoked, they ditched Jesse. He just has the best of friends, he thought. 

However, that was fine because he had to come up with a plan. He needed someone who was smart enough to understand this, and the only person Jesse kept thinking of was Mr. White. Maybe if Jesse just explained his situation to him, he would understand? Probably fucking not. This guy is a total bitch, no way he would help a student who failed his class.

Jesse thought back to what Saul said. Maybe he could like, sell this stuff. He could probably make a good amount off it, hell maybe the same amount as meth. Considering these are normal people, who have like, normal jobs and stuff. Unlike crazy meth heads. Jesse was never best at formulating plans; typically his actions were results from his impulses. However, he figured this should be a sweet enough deal. Mr. White can help him cook some suppressants, and they can split the cash made from selling it. And most importantly Jesse would be able to hide his second gender. 

He looked at his phone, it was 1:30pm, and meaning school only had about 30 minutes left. He decided he would go catch up with his old chem teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I wanted to get it out sooner. But from now I'm going to try to update more regularly! 
> 
> Also I'm going to start working on a new story, it is unrelated to this one but it still features Walter/Jesse. Oh and feel free to point out mistakes and such, and thanks for reading!

Jesse pulled up to his old high school. The memories. Mostly bad at that, but hey there was a few good ones.

Security was tight at schools, especially these days. However, Jesse decided to go at the best timing, since all the kids were flowing out of the building, he easily sneaked in. And honestly, anyone would think he currently attended— unless he ran into one of his old bitchy teachers then he’d be screwed. Jesse was sneaky as shit though, because he managed to find himself in front of his old chemistry teacher’s classroom without any issues. 

Who needed chemistry anyway? Jesse often thought, back when he attended JP Wynne. He was kicking himself now, because maybe, just maybe if Jesse had actually paid attention, then he might know what all this mumbo jumbo says. But geez, if Mr. White wasn’t such a hardass maybe Jesse would have learned something. 

But instead, he found himself staring at the door that hasn’t changed, his eyes hovered over the plaque on the wall, that has "Mr. White" engraved. Jesse unexpectedly found himself nervous as he reached for the door handle; he kept reassuring himself that this was a fool proof plan. The more he thought about it, the more he doubted himself. He took a large breath, suddenly overwhelmed with a strong scent of a familiar alpha, his knees felt weak, and before Jesse could twist the door open, it suddenly pulled him in. 

The face that greets him doesn’t seem very glad to see Jesse. He looks nerdy as ever, eyes narrowed, almost glaring at Jesse. All Jesse could do was focus, and stay confident, despite that strong scent that tempted him.

“Yo, Mr. White… fancy meeting you here.” Just play it cool, he thought. 

“I would say the opposite. Why on earth are you here?” His eye never let up on that intense glare. 

“I just… needed some help.” Jesse was started to feel extremely small under Mr. Whites gaze. He almost pictured it being his junior year again, and Mr. White would call on Jesse, when he knew for sure he didn’t have a clue. The old guy definitely got off on his suffering, for sure.

“Look, I’m very busy as of late, and I don’t have time for your games.” Mr. White mocked, as he went to slam the door, Jesse put his foot out.

“Seriously, I really need you.” There was a slight whine in Jesse’s voice, but he was getting desperate. Heck, if all it takes is batting his eye lashes, then that’s what he’ll do. It wouldn’t be the first time, or last. 

Mr. White paused for a second, almost as if he was having an inner debate. Suddenly he opens the door, “Fine, but make it quick.” 

“Yo, aren’t you too old to even have plans?” Jesse offhandedly said trying to lighten the mood, which clearly didn’t work, by the look of regret on Mr. White’s face. “Just kidding.” He held up his hands, almost as if it will shield him from his harsh glare. “Alright, let me just get to the point,” he reached into his pocket, and retrieved the paper that contained his safety. “Do you know what this means?”

Mr. White squinted at the paper held before him. “Ah, yes. I’m assuming you don’t? Well, if someone would have paid more attention during my class, then you probably wouldn’t be here now, wasting my time, would you?” 

Jesse couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “I know I wasn’t the best student, or even a decent student, but I really need some help with this.” He pleaded. 

“I’m sure you participate in plenty of felonious activities, but with you just owning this… piece of contraband is extremely illegal. I’m not quite sure what you are asking me here, Jesse.” 

Of course, Mr. White knows what this means. Which is totally good for Jesse, and the first step in the right direction. 

“It might be illegal, but it’s super valuable.” Jesse went on, “Like, a lot of people want need this, you know?” 

“Jesse, are you asking me to help you cook illegal suppressants?” Mr. Whites expression was hard to decode. 

“Uh… yeah?” Was all Jesse could muster, offering a shrug.

“And why in god’s name would I help a druggie like you?” He sneered. 

Jesse did his best to stay confident, it was now or never. “No offense here man, but no matter how fulfilling your job may be, I can’t see you rolling in dough.” Jesse reached for a pen and sticky-note on his desk and quickly wrote his phone number. “Just give it some thought, okay?” He slapped the note on Mr.White's chest, gave him one last pleading look before exiting the class

***

Walter felt astonished at what happened. He swore that Jesse's fingers lingered a tad longer then needed, but he decided to ignore that for now. Honestly this was the most surprising thing to happen all week, heck, all month. He knew Jesse seemed almost… vulnerable. But Walter wasn’t stupid; Jesse didn’t just want to sell suppressants, he needed them for a more pressing matter.

It’s quite easy to hide, if one was an omega, however it is common that students would forget to take suppressants, or they may even fail occasionally. But he never thought of Jesse being an omega, they do tend to be more submissive in nature which was complete opposite of Jesse- or so Walter thought. He could want them for a family member of some sort, Walter wasn’t sure. However, this situation certainly interested him. He may have some digging around to do.

He pulled the sticky-note from his shirt, folded it up and put it in his pocket. Walter would give it some thought, but he had to hurry to his second job at the car wash. Jesse was right about something– that teachers aren’t paid enough. Due to Skyler’s pregnancy, she couldn’t work, and they really needed the extra income.

***

After a quite shitty shift at the car wash, Walter put the key into his Aztec and headed home. Walter couldn’t help but noticed he may have caught a cold, due to recent coughing fits. He made a mental note to take medicine, he doesn’t want Skyler catching whatever he might have. 

Walter turned fifty today, and like every other year, he is expecting a party. He sighed as he pulled into the drive way, ready to act surprised. He’s tired and old, he just wants to spend time with his wife and son. 

***

The party was finally over, and Walter couldn’t be anymore excited to get some rest. He made his way to the bathroom that him and his wife share. He stared long and hard into the mirror. 

Fifty. Fifty years old. What did he have to show for it? He has a beautiful wife, an intelligent son, and a daughter on the way. To anyone else, he had a successful life, but something was missing. Walter couldn’t quite pinpoint what exactly, however he knew for sure that he held very little control. Almost as if he was the passenger seat in his own life, just going along for the ride. 

He loved Skyler, he truly did. But she’s the driver. Walter supposed that was his own fault, marrying an alpha. His mother told him not too, that he should find a nice omega– or even a beta. But he fell in love with her, and that was all that mattered at the time. Earlier in their relationship, they often fought over trivial things, both asserted their dominance, but over the years Walter just let Skyler have her way. There was no winning with her. 

He ripped himself from his thoughts, and stripped his clothes. Walter noticed something fly from his pocket – Jesse’s number. He knew he should throw it away, but despite his better judgement he left the bathroom and put it in his night stand. 

“Hey, birthday boy.” Skyler said, while staring intently at her computer screen. 

“What are you up to?” He asked, as he threw the pillows on the floor. 

“Oh, just some shopping.” She mumbled as she slipped her hand under the covers, and his underwear. 

“Woah- What are you doing?” He did his best to hide his disappointed, knowing she only did it because she felt obligated to do so. 

“You tell me, birthday boy.” She continued to stare at the screen. She went on to ask him about unrelated things, while giving him a lack luster hand-job, how exciting. 

He closed his eyes and tried to think of something to do the trick. 

He imagined himself on his knees, and before him was a slim and lithe body, arching back on his cock. He pounded deeper and faster, which elicited a breathy, dirty, “Mr. White" from the person before him. His eyes flung open, confused to where his mind has taken him, however it was too late he came quickly in Skyler’s hand.

“Wow, that was faster than normal.” Skyler smiled. 

“Uh…yeah it has been awhile.” What was wrong with him? He must be tired is all. “Anyway, goodnight.” He reached over and turned off the light. 

***  
The ringing in his ears was loud, too loud. That was all he could focus on. 

“Yes, lung cancer. Inoperable.” 

“I just need to make sure you understand, Mr. White. Just remember, you may have options.” 

On the drive home, all Walter could think about is how his life was almost over. This is it, to die a high school chemistry teacher, leaving behind a family that will continue to struggle after he was gone. Walter already came to terms with that he hasn’t accomplished much, and that was fine. If he didn’t have anyone in his life, dying wouldn’t be too much of an issue. However, he had a growing family– at the ripe age of fifty, and he’s was going have nothing to leave them.

Before he knew it, he was home. He wasn’t ready to tell Skyler, not yet. So doing his best, he cleared his mind. 

“Oh, you’re home late. Did Bogdan have you stay late again?” Questioned Skyler, as she’s setting up the dinner table.

“Yeah, you know how he is. But we do need the extra money, so I don’t mind.” Walter wanted to tell her, but he just couldn’t. 

“Well, I suppose you’re right.” She smiled at him, then called for Junior to join them for dinner. 

The rest of the night went on like normal, Walter did his best to seem interested in the conversation. But in the back of his mind, all he could think about is the cancer. 

After dinner while Skyler was cleaning up, Walter slipped into their room. He opened his nightstand drawer, and picked up the sticky-note. He considered giving Jesse a call, maybe by selling suppressants Walter could save money for his family. Not to mention he was interested in the boy’s story.

Walter decided that he would take control of his life. He didn’t have much left of it, but he’d be damned if he let anyone else be the driver. He slipped the sticky-note into his wallet. Before he gave Jesse a call, he wanted to check out a few things. 

“What are you doing?” Skyler asked, as she entered the room. 

“Oh, just getting ready for bed.”

***

Lucky for Walter, during his Free period there was a spirit assembly going on. Walter would be able to figure out Jesse’s dirty little secret.

He wanted to know what Jesse was. The more he thought about it, the more he could picture Jesse being an omega. He was quite small and fragile looking– no, Walter had to stop this sort of thinking, after his… experience the other night he didn’t need to think that way.

Walter made his way to the office, smiled politely to the front desk staff. All teachers/staff attended the assembly other than front desk employees, but they wouldn’t bother him. He peaked into Carmen’s office, and as expected her light were off. Past her office was the file room, which had the permanent files of all students. It was about six years since Jesse attended, but if he remembered correctly they keep files of all students for ten years. 

Once in the room, there were file cabinets with all the current students. He walked past those, to a door in the back of the room. Boxes and boxes greeted him.  
At first glance it may seem daunting, but Walter knew that it was organized despite appearance. Past students and parents always end up needing a copy of something or other. 

He was able to extract Jesse’s file with ease. He found his year– well his final year completed. Of course, Jesse didn’t graduate; it was unfortunate, but he fell into the wrong crowd.  
He had quite a hefty file; Walter safely assumed it wasn’t packed with awards or achievements. Which he was right; it was full of detention slips, notices, and other reprimands. He wasn’t interested in those– heck he probably gave Jesse most of those detentions. Walter went straight towards the back of the folder, that held Jesse’s enrollment paper work.  
It had all the essential information: Parents name and contact numbers, emergency contact, addresses, and information on Jesse. However, there wasn’t any information pertaining to Jesse’s second gender. Walter concluded families had a right to omit this information. 

Walter was about to give up, when he noticed a sheet slip out. It was a small doctor’s prescription note, that belonged to Jesse. It gave permission to the nurse to give Jesse’s birth control everyday after lunch. This was a widespread practice– especially for omegas. Students aren’t permitted to take drugs without a doctor’s note, even then it must be held at the nurse’s office. 

Walter couldn’t help but smirk, his assumptions were correct. Jesse was an omega. He should have noticed it before, considering Jesse was often late for Chemistry, which was right after lunch. The excuse was that he was at the nurse, which Walter supposed wasn’t just an excuse after all. 

He put the file back, but he decided to take the doctor’s note with him, it may prove to be beneficial. He wanted Jesse to admit he was omega, to hear it from his lips. 

***

Walter felt smug when Jesse answered the phone on it’s first ring.

“Yo, uh…who’s this?” The voice sounded hopeful, almost desperate. Was Jesse just waiting around for his call? 

“It’s me, Walter.” 

“Oh! Hey, Mr. White what’s up?” Jesse asked, barely able to hide his excitement. 

“I’ve been better. I wanted to talk about your… proposal.” Walter went on. “We should meet, to discuss in person.” 

“Yeah! Totally, Mr. White. Thank you so much, for you know… calling me back and stuff. Where ever you wanna meet, I’m so there. You can even swing by my place, I live alone so we have privacy there.” 

“Alright, give me your address and I’ll come by after work.” Walter couldn’t help but feel… pleased with how giddy and excited Jesse sounded. And it was Walter who made he feel that way, simply by calling him. 

“Hell yeah! Thanks again.” Jesse added, “Oh, and my place is on 9809 Margo Street.” 

“I will be there.” Their conversation ended, and Walter definitely enjoyed the way the omega was making him feel in control.


End file.
